Lost in the Rain
by ishxallxgood
Summary: A Shika Tema fanfic inspired by the song "Queen of my Heart" sung by Westlife. A bittersweet reunion, a past shroud in pain, a future begining in tears. It's mostly Shika Tema fluff...
1. And all of your tears

**So recently I've been obsessed with the song "Queen of My Heart" sung by Westlife... so I decided to write this fanfic off the lyrics... just FYI here are the lyrics:**

_So here we stand, in our secret place  
The sound of the crowd, is so far away  
You take my hand, and it feels like home  
We both understand, it's where we belong_

_So how do I say, do I say 'goodbye'  
We both have our dreams, we both want to fly  
So let's take tonight, to carry us through  
The lonely times..._

_I'll always look back, as I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all of our tears, will be **lost in the rain**  
When I find my way back, to your arms again  
But until that day, you know you are  
The queen of my heart_

_So let's take tonight, and never let go  
While dancing we'll kiss, like there's no tomorrow  
As the stars sparkle down, like a diamond ring  
I'll treasure this moment, til we meet again_

_But no matter how far, or where you may be  
I just close my eyes, and you're in my dreams  
And ther you will be, until we meet_

_I'll always look back, as I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all of our tears, will be **lost in the rain**  
When I find my way back, to your arms again  
But until that day, you know you are  
The queen of my heart_

**Anyway... now on with the story!~ ;D**

**Please Read and Review!~ Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, that belongs to the genius Masashi Kishimoto... ;D **

**

* * *

  
**

The stream flowed steadily south, the rushing currents racing toward its outlet, washing everything along. She stooped down low, letting the water race between her fingers, washing away the remaining traces of the blood that still lingered on her hands. She stared at the thin traces of red that barely stained the flowing water before it was swept up by the current and mingled with the clear freshness of the stream. Scooping some up some of the clear flowing water, she brought it to her lips. The icy cold water slid down her throat and she felt it soothing her insides. As she splashed more onto her face, washing away the remaining remnants of her earlier slaughter, she felt surprisingly refreshed.

After drinking her fill of the crisp water she sat back against a tree and stared up past the green leafy canopy. Rays of sunlight reflected off the ten foot wide stream, showing off its brilliance as it escaped the confinement of the thick forest. She smiled as she watched the clouds float by in the clearing carved by the stream, there was no doubt in her mind that he was watching the very same clouds at that moment.

It has been a long time coming since she was last back in this place, surrounded by the heavy vegetation and thick humidity. Three years, two months, and twenty-seven days to be exact, not that she was counting. Whenever she thought about it she could still feel those emotions swimming inside of her, she could still see the tears that stained his face, she could still feel the cold chill of that summer night, and she could still taste the salty tears the trickled down her own face. She hated that feeling of utter despair; it was weak and foolish, he was nothing more to her than a childish fling, something that should not have taken occupancy in her heart. She had bigger things to deal with, more pressing matters; like her duty to her country, her duty to her brothers, yet it still hurt, it was still unbearable. She sighed, to think that three years, two months and twenty-seven days would have be long enough to mend a broken heart, apparently she was wrong.

She picked herself up and looked toward the east, toward the village hidden within the great expanse of the forest, toward the place she knew he would be laying. Despite all the reasons to turn back she felt her body press onwards, onwards toward an impending heartache, onwards toward a past she so foolishly cast aside years ago. She knew she should turn around, head westward and home; her mission was complete, her objective obtained, but she was already too deep in Fire Country to turn back now, she was in too far to ignore the burning sensation in her chest.

* * *

He lied there, staring up at the tightly formed masses of altocumulus clouds passing up above him, lost in his thoughts. The late August morning was warm and humid, causing his t-shirt to stick uncomfortably to his damp skin. He sighed, welcoming the imminent thunderstorm that was sure to follow later in the day; at least it would relieve him of this uncomfortable stickiness.

His thoughts danced about in his head, some were of the mission he just completed, of how he managed to get back alive, of what would have happened if his brilliant plan had failed, but they were mostly of her, of her golden hair as it slipped through his fingers, of her smooth tanned skin against his, of that sweet succulent smell of lavender and mint. Every time he lied down in this spot he would think of her, of the many days and nights they've spent together, staring up at the sky, lost in each other's company. Of all the friends he's ever known, of all the people who were ever close to him, she was the only one who ever found him here, she was the only one who knew where his secret place was. Often time he would wonder how she found out, how she of all people, she was the one who was able to pick out his one isolated clearing in all of Konoha.

He tried to keep his thoughts on those happy times, when nothing else mattered but the two of them, but like always those fleeting moments would fade, only to be replaced with the pain of that night. He tried to push her out of his mind, to push away those feelings, he did not want to hurt anymore, and he did not want to cry. For far too many nights he had lied there lost and lonely, with nothing more than a distant memory to comfort him.

He felt the tears sting his eyes as her image stubbornly refused to leave his mind. It had been three years, two months, and twenty-seven days since he last saw her, since he last held her in his arms, since he last felt whole. It was foolish for him to be thinking about her now, hell it was foolish for him to be thinking about her at all. A lot of time has passed, he had moved on, or so he kept telling himself. He knew he wasn't being fair to Kaiyo, that he wasn't being fair to his heart, that somewhere deep down inside he had hoped that one day he'd wake up and Kaiyo would not be there, but instead his goddess would be back in his arms. Three years, two months, and twenty-seven days, no, it definitely was not enough time for him to move on, even though he tried to, even though he lied to the world, even though he lied to his heart. The tears fell none the less, the tears always fell, he couldn't stop them, and he knew he never could.

* * *

She stood at the edge of the forest, staring off into the quiet clearing, staring at the lone figure lying on the soft grass. She felt her heart pounding, threatening to leap out of her chest, the lump in her throat grew, and her knees began buckling. Steadying herself with the nearest tree she considered her options, now that she'd seen him, she could turn and leave, forever regretting her decision, but sparing her heart the pain and grief the confrontation would cause, or she could approach him, she could confront the one thing that has been pulling at her heart for all these years, she can for once in her life live for herself, with no regrets. She felt the tears fall from her eyes as the first drops of rain fell, reluctantly she felt her feet move forward, drawing her closer and closer to the one thing her heart desired.

His eyes fluttered open as the first few drops of rain hit his face. He stared up at the looming cumulonimbus clouds, dark and heavy with rain, a crack of lightning flashed followed by the loud boom of thunder. Yawning he knew he had about ten minutes to find shelter before the storm would really pick up, but he didn't care, he just lay there, feeling the cold droplets of rain cool his hot skin. He closed his eyes again; there was something else in the air, something different, yet so vaguely familiar. He felt the rain pick up intensity, he felt the heavy droplets quickly drenching his shirt, he thought of her again, and he felt the tears flow from his eyes, getting lost in the rain.

She moved in like a cat stalking its prey, silently, slowly, and completely undetected. The rain was coming down pretty hard now, she was thankful, for it helped mask her presence, but so did the three years she spent as a hunter-nin, the three years she spent as one of Suna's most highly acclaimed assassins. She crept up close to him, pulling her body next to his, kneeling down low next to him, as she stared down at the object of her desires. She felt the tears continue to fall, mixing in with the rain as they slid down her face. It took all the power she had within her to hold back a sob, the binds she placed around her heart cracked as emotions flooded through her body once again, as she silently knelt there sobbing. She wanted to grab him, to pull him close to her, to smother him in sweet kisses, to whisper to him all those things she kept locked away for so long, to apologize to him, to mend her shattered heart.

He knew she was there, even though she expertly concealed her presence he knew, not only because could he could feel the warmth of her her tears mixed with the rain, but he knew the way his heart beat when she was around. He wanted to pull her close to him, to hold her like he once did, to feel her heartbeat against his, but his body wouldn't move. As his body betrayed his heart, his mind was racing, he was attempting to formulate a plan, attempting to calculate his next move. Slowly he opened his eyes, he took in her disheveled figure, he noted that her hair was longer, that it was down, that the rain dripped seductively down the side of her face, caressing her in ways he could not, that she clutched the sides of her dress, and that her tessen was not in sight. The longer he stared at her, the more he realized he could barely recognize her; for she was nothing more than an empty shell of the strong, vibrant, spirited woman he had once known, but despite all her changes, she was just as beautiful as he had remembered.

She felt his eyes on her, she felt him assess her, she felt the strong and gentle gaze, telling her he still loved her, telling her nothing has changed. She hated herself for displaying so much emotion, she hated the fact that she was crying, and she esspecially hated being so completely in love with him. So she silently cursed herself; she cursed herself for being there, for allowing him to control her emotions. Reluctantly she reached out for him, she didn't want to admit that she needed him, that she needed those strong arms of his wrapped around her, that those arms were her comfort, her shield, her castle.

He took her hand as it reached out for him; he wrapped his hand around hers and moved behind her. He enclosed her in his arms, holding her close to him, sheltering her from everything, from the rain, from her pain, from her tears. Gently he ran his hand through her hair, intertwining his fingers with her long golden locks as he pressed her closer to him.

A sob escaped her lips as he wrapped himself around her, she lost what little control she had left and buried her head into his chest, sobbing as the rain continued to pour down upon them, washing away her tears. She could smell the sweet, woody, musky scent of his as she buried deeper into his arms, for the first time in three years she felt safe, for the first time in three years she felt at home. The vast emptiness has been filled with those arms, the stinging loneliness has dissipated. She could hear his heartbeat calm down, and she knew at that moment that he too felt the distance between them disappear.

Three years, two months, and twenty-seven days, he had counted every day since the day she left, hoping for her return, but never in his life would he have imagined it would be so soon. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many promises he wanted to make, but he could not find the words. He just sat there, holding her close to him, feeling her heartbeat with his, feeling their tears get lost in the rain.

The rain kept coming down, drowning their bittersweet reunion in its relentless downpour, the sun safely tucked away behind the thunderous clouds.

He shifted as her sobs subsided, he pulled at her long tresses, twirling them around his fingers. "This is new, this isn't the Temari I used to know…"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "No, it's not, but this is the Temari no one else but you will ever know…"

He smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time in over three years he felt genuinely happy. "Come on, let's get out of this rain, it may be August, but you can still catch a cold." He pushed her body away from his and slowly stood up, offering her his hand.

She stared blankly up at him, taking in his appearance for the first time since she made her way over to him. He was taller now, a good three inches taller than he used to be, he was wider too, around the shoulders. He still wore the same hairstyle, but he now commanded a more mature look, true he had the same distant apathetic stare, but there was something deeper, something he kept hidden behind those eyes, she can see it now. He was no longer the lanky, immature, lazy teenager she so safely tucked away in her mind, no, he was a man now, well for the most part. She willingly took his hand and he pulled her up, draping his arm around her shoulder they walked into the forest and toward the hidden village.

* * *

**And there you have chapter one!~ ;D Hopefully I'll get around to chapter two soon... **


	2. So let's take tonight

**D: One review!?  
**

**//cries...**

**Oh well... ****at least it was a good one... thank you my dear... ;D**

**Any who... chapter two... ;D hope you enjoy... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters... they once again belong to Masashi Kishimoto... ;D**

* * *

Lightning flashed, illuminating the night sky. The storm continued to rage on outside, rain slapping against the window as the clouds continued to flash and thunder. She smiled, leaning slightly forward she stretched her hands out toward the window, turning them ever so slightly. They had escaped back to his apartment, and she was now safely tucked away behind the folds of the loose t-shirt he had given her to wear as her wet clothes were carelessly cast aside, but she still longed for the rain.

A small smiled spread across his lips as he watched her, gracefully perched at the other end of the couch, sloppily dressed in his t-shirt and shorts. It reminded him of a happier time, a time long before all the heartache and pain, staring at her, a small part of him could still not believe she was back in his life. When she had left three years, two months, and twenty-seven days ago, she made it perfectly clear that she would never come back, that he would never see her again. He was glad that just for this one time, she had not kept her word. Curiously he observed her as she stretched her arms out toward the window. "Woman, what are you doing?"

Her eyes shifted over to him, "... Feeling the rain on my hands…" she drew her hands back, and repositioned herself on the couch. Swinging a leg over over him, she gently straddled his outstretched form as her hands slid up the length of his body, slowly exploring the body that seemed so foreign to her. There was so much about him that was new and exciting to her, like the new expanses of muscle he now had, or the deeper, huskier voice he now commanded, but all the familiar things about him still lingered, like the sarcasm that laced his words, the way his eyes dropped ever so slightly when it fell on her, and his scent, oh god, that the scent she loved so much was still there. Three years, two months, and twenty-seven days was a long time to be apart, but back then she never would have of imagined how unbearable it would be to not have him close. In on swift motion she closed the distance between them, bringing her face to meet his she grinned mischievously.

His body shuddered under her touch, oh how he had longed to feel her warmth near him again, how he had longed to hold her so close to him. He could feel her warm breath on him as her face lingered over his, her teal eyes sparkling, every now and then reflecting the brilliant flashes of lightning. His eyes lowered to her long, slender neck and down toward her exposed body as his loose t-shirt hung down low around her delicate body. He felt his whole being tingle with desire for her and he forced his eyes back up to meet hers, how he missed those beautiful teal eyes he so often dreamed of. He caught the corners of mouth curled into a seductively playful grin, "What are you thinking now, woman?"

She shifted her body, pinning his arms to his side as her hands crept up the side of his face and up to his hair. She playfully, but roughly tugged on his ponytail. "Stop calling me _woman_."

"Ow, alright." He smirked and pulled his arms free, maneuvering his hands onto her thighs, gently caressing her as they teasingly slid under the loose shorts. "You're playing at something something… I can feel it."

She closed her eyes as his hands taunted her, sending slight shivers up her spine as he gently caressed her. Feigning a look of innocence, she continued to play with the end of his ponytail, which was still damp from the rain. "… No I'm not…" She purred as she leaned in and nipped at his ear, slowly tracing the folds of his earlobe with her tongue.

Pleasant shivers ran down his spine as the warm wetness of her tongue made contact with his ear, pushing his desire for her further. He squirmed under her as she planted soft feathery kisses up and down his neck, sending electrifying shocks throughout his body. "Woman, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

She bit down hard on his neck, "I told you to stop calling me that."

He grimaced slightly and pinched her side, before sliding his hands up her silky smooth body, drawing her body closer to his. "I'm sorry, _Temari-san_." He cooed in her ear.

It was now her turn to shudder as his lips brushed her ear, his voice low and husky, so tantalizingly seductive as it whispered her name. She felt her body melt into his touch as his hands softly explored the curves of her body, lingering ever so slightly before it moved to a new spot. "Mmm... That's much better..." She playfully flicked his ear with her tongue before suddenly pulling away from him, struggling out of his grasp she stood up and walked toward the window.

Groaning he sat up in disappointment, he rubbed the back of his head and turned toward her. For a moment he had felt the distance between them close, and for a brief moment he had forgotten the three years of immense pain. He watched her, watched her slender fingers trace the raindrops that splashed onto the window, watched her shift her weight ever so slightly as she leaned toward the window.

She watched as the lightning cut through the clouds, the dark clouds that blocked out the glorious night sky, but for once she did not mind not being able to see the stars, for once she enjoyed her obstructed view. Dark clouds, pouring rain, crashing lightning, rustling leaves, yes, these were the things she had missed, these were the things that reminded her she was no longer in Suna, that she was tucked away, safe with him. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap protectively around her waist, as she felt his warm breath on the nape of her neck. Closing her hands around his, she leaned back into his embrace, and for the first time in three years, two months, and twenty-seven days she felt like she was home.

"What are you thinking my love?"

His voice brought her back to her original thoughts, she smiled as she turned her head toward him. "Let's go dancing in the rain."

"Troublesome woman, we just got dried off from the rain." His arms tightened around her, drawing her even closer to him. He did not want to move from that spot, he just wanted to stay like that forever.

"Baka, that was your idea, not mine. I want to feel the rain on my skin, I want to feel it wash over me, to feel it wash away the pain..." She turned in his embrace, throwing her arms around his neck she entangled her fingers into his hair and stared deeply into his warm brown eyes. "... and besides, it doesn't ever rain much in Suna, and oh how I love the rain..."

He felt her fingers run through his hair, her beautiful teal eyes dancing at they bore deep into his soul, her pretty little mouth displaying that smile he loved so much. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers, he savored the sweet taste of her lip gloss, the feel of her warm lips upon his, the pressure she applied as returned his kiss.

She parted her lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth, she took control of the kiss. Desperately she drew out his tongue, wrapping hers around his as she relished in the taste of him. She wanted him, she wanted every part of him, she desperately wanted to make up for all the years she had thrown away.

He felt taking control, drawing him into her, seeking him the way he had sought her, he was now very aware of the game she was playing at, he knew he could give in now, but he wanted this game to last just a little bit longer. Abruptly he pulled away from her, teasing her the way she teased him just moments ago. "Come on, let's go."

"Hm..." She pouted, her lips felt abandoned, she reached for him again, but he held her at bay. Reluctantly she withdrew, she had not been done with him yet, she would have to wait. "Go where?"

He chuckled as he pulled her away from the window and toward the door, she had won this round, and she did not even know they had been playing. "Didn't you say you wanted to go dancing in the rain?"

A smile spread across her lips and she mentally slapped herself in the head for not realizing it sooner, but they were playing their favorite game now, and she had even won the first round. It was well rehearsed game between the two of them, teasing, taunting, manipulating, and even after three years, two months, and twenty-seven days, neither one of them were rusty. "Really?" She purred, "Are you sure it won't be too _troublesome_?"

He smirked, "Woman, don't you know you're worth the trouble." There was just a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, but he meant those words, he would go to the ends of the earth for that woman. He dodge her hand as she swung to hit him; she was back, the fiesty spirited Temari of old, the beautiful, temperamental Temari he loved, the unpredictable Temari who would kiss him one minute and beat him the next. At that moment he finally understood what his father had been trying to tell him, why his father married his mother; apparently all Nara men are masochists.

* * *

The rain was still coming down hard, as they made their way up the graceful hill. She smiled as she twirled about, letting the rain fully soak her to the core. The late summer night was still incredibly warm, making the cool rain all the more pleasing to her. She took his hands, attempting to pull him into her wild and erratic dance. For the first time in over three years she felt free, free from the lies she told herself, free from the torment that followed, free from the questioning and despair. She was finally back, back in the security of his arms, back in their secret place so far away from the sounds of the crowd, back where she belonged.

Smiling he followed her as she pranced up the hill, every now again twirling in the rain, reaching for him, attempting to draw him into her sensual dance. The rain fell around them, stripping away all the layers of pain and agony, leaving behind a smooth and polished heart. As she danced by him again, he grabbed her slender wrists and pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in his love he gently kissed her. She was back, that was all he cared about, never mind the fact that she would be gone by the time the sun made its appearance beyond the eastern horizon, never mind that he did not know when he would ever see her again, tomorrow or the next day did not matter to him anymore, he had all he needed tonight.

She continued to sway in his arms, moving to the sound of the rain all around her. His kiss was hot and steady, gentle yet fierce, she felt him pouring his soul into hers as his lips danced upon hers. She pushed aside all her inhibitions, all the chains and locks she placed around herself, all the rules and regulations her country had bound her by, she pushed asided everything but the beating of her heart. No, she would not make the same mistake twice, she will not leave him in tears again, she would take tonight, and make it the most unbelieveable night of her life, so that it would carry her through all the lonely times.

* * *

**Chapter two done!~ ;D It's a little shorter than I had wanted it to be... but *shrug* whatever.... it was a good place to end it ;D**

**Anyway... I actually used some lyrics from the song in this chapter... just for fun. Hope you liked it... **


	3. This memory will last

**Here is the final chapter to 'Lost in the Rain' ;D I hope you guys enjoyed this!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... if I did... Shika and Tema would most deff be together already... ;D**

* * *

Reluctantly he pulled his gaze away from her and looked up at the sky, the clouds had broken and the brilliant stars were shinning through, but off in the east a tiny sliver of light was breaking through. He would have given anything to have this night never end, to never have to see her disappear into the forest again as he stood longing at the gate. Her body was so warm and soft lying half on top of his, her legs intertwined with his, one arm draped across his chest. He reached over and brushed her hair from her face, she looked so peaceful, so absolutely stunning as the moon and the stars illuminated her beautiful naked body.

She turned her turned into his hand, and smiled as her hands ran across his body. "Let's go again…"

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "Wish we could… but…" Gently, he lifted her head so she could see the light that was slowly spreading across the eastern horizon.

She moaned and buried her head in his chest. "No sun… go away…" Fighting back the tears that were stinging her eyes, she clung onto him, never knowing when she will ever see him again. She finally realized that she was ready, ready to give up her brothers, her country, her pride, just to be with him, just to never have to feel the pain of separation again.

Shifting her in his arms, he held her as he slowly sat up, watching as the rising of the sun slowly dimmed out the brilliant stars. The night was quickly fading, and as much as he did not want to yield, he knew what the impending morning meant. Gently he stroked her hair, feeling her body quiver as she clung to him. He knew the thoughts racing through her mind, the agony that separation brings. "... this isn't goodbye forever, we'll see each other soon... I'll come to Suna..."

His arms were strong and protective around her, she loved the feeling of having him so close, of being completely wrapped up in his love. The sun was slowly rising, painting the dark sky with brilliant colors, she felt his fingers run through her hair, the warmth of his breath on her neck. She shivered as his voice danced upon her ear, her head snapped up as his words registered in her mind, "Promise?"

Looking deep into her beautiful teal eyes, he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "Promise." He released her from his embraced and reached for their discarded, rain-soaked clothes. "C'mon, let's you get dressed and cleaned up... we can't have you heading back to Suna looking like this..."

She playfully shoved him, knocking him over. Crawling over to him she stradled him and stared seductively into his eyes. "Looking like what?"

Dropping their clothes wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her closer to him, rolling her over so that he was now on top of her. "... Like you were rolling around in the mud all night."

Her hands slid up his back and she roughly grabbed his hair, pulling his head down to meet hers she locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Smiling she released him from the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, closing the distance between them.

He gave into her, completely ignoring the steadily growing light. She had won again, but it really was not hard, he knew he would give in to her every time, regardless of how troublesome it was; she was his goddess, his queen, his love, and there was nothing in the world he wouldn't do for her.

Eventually they broke apart, the sun had risen above the eastern horizon, the sky was shades of brilliant blue. She desperately clung to him, refusing to give in to reality, as he once again reached for their clothes.

"Come on woman... we seriously need to get you cleaned up. Gaara would kill me if you gave him your mission report looking like that."

Scowling, she grabbed on of the shirts out of his hands and pulled it over her head. "Fine. But only because you're no use to me dead."

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her waist as the warm water flowed between them, washing away the traces of grass and mud left behind by a night of sultry kisses and sweet caresses. Burying his head in her shoulder he pushed back the tears, there was not much time left, and he would give anything to keep her in his arms.

Staring up at the shower head she leaned back into his embrace, letting the water flow onto her face, washing away the tears that fell from her eyes. She squeezed his hand, this is where she belonged, right here in his arms. They both understood that this is where they belonged, lost in each others arms, so how can she leave, how does she say goodbye? She stifles a sob as the water trickles to a stop and he releases those loving arms from around her waist.

Reluctantly he turns off the shower and pulls his arms away from her, he had prolonged her departure as long as he could, but their time together was drawing to an end. She was expected back in Suna, and there was nothing he could do at the moment to change that fact.

* * *

She turned back one last time as she neared the forest. He was still standing there, right in between the open gates, his hands in his pockets, his face expressionless as he watched her leave. Memories of the previous night flooded into her mind and a smile slowly spread across her lips. Yeah, she was leaving him again, but it was not the heart wrenching parting that they had experienced three years ago, it was different, and he had promised to come to Suna.

The forest closed in around her, she kept her eyes straight, looking ever west toward her home villiage. The trees were a blur around her, she refused to stop, or to slow down. She knew that if she were to stop her mind would wander back to him, and the trees, the trees around her will urge her to turn around, to rush back into his arms, so she kept pressing forward.

* * *

He stood there at the gate, utterly still, hands shoved deep in his pockets, eyes locked onto the entrance of the forest. Her figure had receded into the forest hours ago, every now and again he would close his eyes and see her beautiful face; her bright eyes shining back at him, that smile he loved plastered on her face as she looked back at him. He sighed, pulling himself away from the gate, she was gone, out of his grasp again, but this time, this time he would do everything in his power to draw her back again.

Slowly he made his way toward their secret place again. Steadily walking to the top of the hill he plopped down and stared up at the clear blue sky. All traces from yesterday's storm had been soaked up by the burning August sun, but as he closed his eyes he could feel the cold wetness of the late summer night rain and her warm naked body pressed up against his.

* * *

**Yay!~ I finished it!! ;D And I finished it on a happy note!~ And... I didn't have to change the rating!~ \O/ ;D**

**Anyway... I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review if you did (or didn't...)!~ Reviews make me happy... ;D**


End file.
